


Meeting Jaden

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: Familiar Face [2]
Category: The Legacy of White Tailed Deer Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Buck introduces you to his son, Jaden.Sequel to Familiar Face.





	Meeting Jaden

_**A/N: Same Universe as Familiar Face.** _

“Buck, you sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course, it is. You wouldn't believe how long it took my ex to get back on the dating scene.”

“I can imagine.”

You were standing outside with Buck at his ex-wife's home. You were picking up his son, Jaden, to come and stay. Usually, when it was Buck's turn to have time with his son, you would go and visit your parents for the time being. But, Buck thought it to be a good idea to introduce Jaden to you as he picked him up from his mother's.

You, on the other hand, didn't think it was a good idea for Buck to introduce you in this way to his son. You thought it would have been better for Buck to pick Jaden up from his mother's and introduce you to him at his place.

But here you were. Too late to go back, now.

The front door opened and a dark haired, thin male answered the door.

“Ah, Buck. Nice to see ya. Jaden's just getting his stuff sorted.”

“Oh, good. Thanks, Greg. Oh, by the way, this is (Y/N), my girlfriend. (Y/N), this is Greg”

“Nice to meet you.” you said, holding out your hand.

“Girlfriend?” Greg mused, shaking your hand and staring at Buck, bemused. “I didn't know you'd started dating again.”

“Yeah, well, it was none of your business.” muttered Buck. “May we come in?”

“Sure.”

Greg stepped aside and you two entered the house. You felt partly annoyed and a little nervous. Annoyed by Greg who seemed to be a complete jerk, and nervous because you were meeting your boyfriend's son. You just hoped that his ex-wife was just as nice.

Buck led you to the living room where a short blonde haired woman sat.

“Hey, Linda.”

Linda looked round. “Oh, Buck. Jaden's just...upstairs.”

Her words seemed to falter when she saw you. Now, you felt very safety conscious and leaned towards Buck a little.

“Oh, good. Well, we're gonna go shopping after we pick him up. Oh, by the way, this is (Y/N), my new girlfriend. Baby, this is my ex-wife, Linda.”

You couldn't help but smile nervously as she continued to stare at you.

“It's nice to meet you. You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you.” Linda said dazed.

Greg soon came in and sat down beside his wife.

“So, what do you do for a living, (Y/N)?”

“Oh, I'm a photographer. Just freelance work, really.” you shrugged.

“Really? Well, we're actually looking for a photographer, weren't we, darling?”

“Yes, we were.” Linda said, now recovering from her shock and smiling. Her hand lay on Greg's lap.

_Two can play at that game_ , you thought. You slipped your arm through Buck's.

“How much do you charge?” Greg continued.

“About forty dollars.” you said. “Depending on what the occasion is. But now, I've just been helping out with some screen shots for Buck's vlog. Made a little fan site for him as well.”

“Sounds interesting.” replied Greg, a little too enthusiastic. “And how did you two meet?” asked Greg.

“In the woods. Buck was out hunting and I was taking photos. I recognised him from his Buck Fever vlog.”

“Yeah. I tracked her down and caught her up in my net.”

You couldn't help but giggle at his puns.

“And we've been together for at least two years.” Buck continued.

“Well, we're happy for ya, aren't we, hon?”

“Yes, we are.” said Linda.

Just then a small boy came into the living room.

“Hey, dad.” This had to be Jaden.

“Hey, kid. You all packed?”

“Bag's by the door.”

“Good. Ah, now, Jaden. I've got someone I'd like you to meet.” And he manoeuvred you so that you were standing in front of your boyfriend. “This is (Y/N), the girl I've been telling you about. Sweetheart, this is my son.”

You gave a timid wave. A smile came up on the little boy's face.

“ _You're_ Dad's new girlfriend?”

“I am.”

“He's told me so much about you.”

“Oh? All good I hope.” you said, casting a teasing glance to your boyfriend.

Buck was blushing a little.

“See, mom.” Jaden said. “I said he wasn't lying.”

You all froze. You glanced over at Linda who was sitting there stock still like a deer in headlights. Greg didn't know what to do with himself. You looked at Buck, who looked just as confused as you did.

“Did she, now?” the hunter asked.

“Anyway,” you said, trying to defuse to the tension, quickly. “Shall we get going?”

“Yeah, we should.” said Buck. “Come on, kid. I'll have him back, next week.”

“Okay.”

“Pleasure meeting you both.” You said with a tight smile and left, following Buck and Jaden out the door.

As soon as the front door closed, you let out a frustrated growl. Thankfully, Jaden was at the car.

“That...that cow!” you hissed. “Fancy saying that in front of your son. Of all people.”

“Sweetie, calm down.”

“No, I won't. She couldn't say that. What happens in your life, now with your son, with me, is none of her concern? She could be filling your son's head with all kinds.”

Buck was silent, for a moment, before saying. “Darlin', I used to do that.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way that Linda is acting right, now. I acted like that. After the divorce, things got painful for me. There was a part of me where I thought I wanted her back. But sometime after taking my son on his first hunting experience, I realised I did, and I stayed away from the whole dating...thing. But then you walked into my life, and I could not be happier.”

“Oh, Buck.” you simpered before stepping on your tippy-toes to reach his lips. Buck leaned down to meet you halfway. As you both kissed, you heard a:

“Ewww, (Y/N)'s got dad cooties.”

You broke the kiss, laughing while Buck gave a playful scowl to his son.

“All right, hot shot. C'mon let's head to the grocery store and we'll head home, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

Buck looked to you and gestured to the car, letting you go first. You smiled, politely. You walked forward and felt a stinging sensation on your rear end. Yelping, you looked round to see Buck, grinning.

“Fucker.” you mouthed and hurried to the car.


End file.
